1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bicycle and to a method of making such bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a so-called velocipede or bicycle having shock absorbing means, generally comprising mechanical spring devices, associated with its front and/or rear wheels for the purpose of allowing same to be operated over rough terrain with minimum jolting of a rider, and as disclosed in the following United States Patents, for example:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 90,723; Re 12,437; 401,237; 443,266; 564,319; 578,614; 708,202; 902,920; 927,989; 1,834,308; 2,446,731; 2,687,898; 3,964,765, 3,982,770; 4,147,371.